Haylijah Halloween Series
by LitLover 101
Summary: This is a series of one-shots devoted to Haylijah spending Halloween together on the only night that they can really be themselves. Both canon and AU/AH. Requests are accepted. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of one-shots devoted to Haylijah spending Halloween together on the only night that they can really be themselves. Both canon and AU/AH. Requests are accepted. Enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW.****

**Happy TO Mondays begin tonight at 8pm (at least in the time zone I'm in). On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Something to Sink Your Fangs Into

The Mikaelson home had been a space in which laughter was rarely heard and there were two men and one woman who had become strangers to each other. There had only been anger in the house. Each of the three attempted to avoid the other at any cost unless it meant that they were tracking a lead to finish the war that had begun that would bring the joy, the child - that none of them could bear to speak of for a prolonged period of time - home. They were a family torn apart by grief but the father was tired of this climate and wanted to make a change. Even if only for one night.

"Elijah," Klaus called as he entered his brother's study in his wing of the house. He found Elijah bent over a pile of paper work that was rather meaningless in Klaus' opinion. "Set the pen down, brother. We are to go to the party tonight." Watching his brother intensely as Elijah continued to write, never one batting an eyelash, Klaus felt frustration brewing to the surface. Without another word, he swept his arm outward and cleared the desk with one powerful stroke.

Now he had Elijah's attention as Elijah sat back in his seat, with the pen still gripped in his hand. "Why would you want me to attend a party with you, brother? Don't you have more entertaining… options at your disposal?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked down at his brother who did not see the humor in this situation. "I'm sure that I could find someone else to entertain me tonight, but you and Hayley both need to leave the house. Loosen up a bit. Even if it's just for one night. Humor me, Elijah."

"If you would like to take Hayley to a party, I shall not stand in your way," Elijah said stiffly. "You do not need me to play third wheel to whatever it is that you want from her."

Gritting his teeth, feeling frustrated, Klaus placed his palms flat on the desk. "When will you overcome your ridiculous fear that I have some desire to have any further relationship with Hayley. The only relationship I intend on pursuing with her involves our finding a manner in which to bring our daughter home and to raise her in the best manner that we see fit. That is all. You, on the other hand, seem to have developed a fondness for the girl, that while I do not completely understand, is obviously more than a mere friendship or some honorable intentions. So, please, go to your room, find a costume and meet me downstairs, yes?"

Pursing his lips, Elijah looked thoughtful before he finally relented and got to his feet. "If it will mean that once the party is over that you leave me to my pursuits the rest of the week." Narrowing his eyes at Klaus, Elijah's expression did not say that he was willing to argue the point.

"Yes, brother. Once the party I over, I will leave you to your mind numbingly boring hobby of playing the politician. Or is it playing with the politicians? They taste delicious," Klaus said with a satisfied smile.

Once his brother had left his office, Elijah felt his shoulders slump. Why would Niklaus be pushing him and Hayley to interact? He had heard their many volatile arguments over the months. He had even taken part in one or two. And now he wanted them to go on a family outing. There must be more to it. Elijah just hoped that it did not end in a blood bath.

Exiting the office, Elijah entered the hallway, and walked to his bedroom in long swift strides. Walking inside, he opened his closet to find that there was nothing appropriate for him to wear. This certainly did help his mood. Walking out of the room, he walked up the steps to the family's attic and began to rummage through various boxes until he found something that made him smile. He hadn't seen this costume for at least a hundred years. Thankfully, it was still in one piece.

Walking down the hallway, Klaus found Hayley standing in their daughter's room. Tapping lightly on the doorframe in an attempt to catch Hayley's attention without startling the new hybrid, he winced when she jumped. "Jesus, Klaus, you scared the hell out of me," Hayley snapped with her usual brand of rage and bitterness that become so much a part of her. She wore it like a cloak that consumed her. "Can't you go bother Marcel?" Staring at the crib, Hayley refused to give Klaus a second glance.

"I miss her, too. Every day," Klaus retorted as he came to stand by her side and to stare dully into the empty crib. "Shall we leave this room? I would like to ask you if you have plans for tonight?"

Hayley's head snapped up as she gave Klaus a questioning look with enough anger behind it that he was sure she would hit him. "What?"

"I have convinced Elijah to join me for a night out. It is Halloween after all. The one night of the year that we supernatural creatures may feel free to go out and play without fear of discovery."

"When do you care about being discovered?" Hayley grumbled but allowed Klaus to turn her toward the doorway and to prod her out the door.

"Come now, Hayley, I have told you time and time again that we must take some precautions because you refuse to heed Elijah's warnings. Now, you can go out and have as much fun as you wish to tonight. Allow someone to show you how to embrace your new vampirism without fear." Klaus murmured as Hayley who gave him another suspicious look.

"You know, I don't need you to teach me how to be a vampire," Hayley replied with a touch of her old sarcasm.

"I know. And I was not referring to myself. Now, go and dress, Little Wolf," Klaus ordered Hayley who groaned but went her room like she was his daughter.

Hayley could not believe the nerve of Klaus as she looked through her closet and couldn't find a damned thing to wear. After ten minutes of useless searching, Hayley sighed heavily when she heard a tap on her door and then strode over to it. Pulling the door open, she found a large box and picked it up. Looking down both sides of the hallway, she didn't see anyone. Walking to her bed, she pulled off the top of the box to find a dress inside. Smirking, she pulled it out. "Thanks, Klaus," she murmured to hear a faint chuckle.

Going into her bathroom, she pulled the dress on and then put on her makeup with a heavy hand. Why not? You were supposed to look like you were wearing a mask, right? Looking at herself, she smiled before heading out into the hallway. Walking down the stairs, she found the Pope and Zorro. Elijah looked up at her through the slits in his mask and she could swear that he gulped at the sight of her in the dress that was made of black silk and lace that covered the most essential parts of her body but was sheer everywhere else.

"Hayley, you look lovely," Klaus said with a grin and the looked at Elijah. "Doesn't she look wonderful brother?"

Elijah nodded. "She looks breathtaking," he replied never taking his eyes off of Hayley causing Klaus to chuckle again. "But we're supposed to be in costume. What is it that you're supposed to be?"

"The bride of Dracula?" Hayley replied drily before popping her fangs out and smiling at Elijah who smiled in spite himself. Grinning despite the fact that she tried to never smile genuinely anymore, Hayley placed her hands on her hips. "Well, are we going to stand here all night or are we going to go party?"

"We're leaving," Klaus assured them with a smile directed at Elijah who grimaced at his younger brother as they left the house and headed toward the gate to the compound. Klaus walked ahead, leaving Hayley to fall into step with Elijah. While this used to feel like the most natural thing in the world, those feelings had been replaced by hesitance and uncertainty as they walked down the sidewalk with Klaus swaggering ahead of them. There were others in Halloween regalia walking ahead of them and around them.

Hayley had to agree with Klaus for once and say that this did feel less like she was trapped in a museum with two guys for company. The night itself seemed to be thriving with life. Reaching Rousseau's, Hayley reached for the door handle to find that Elijah was doing the same thing at the same time. They looked at each other for a long moment before Hayley pulled her hand away, leaving it to Elijah to open the door.

As he reached out, the door opened widely to reveal Marcel standing in the doorway in an ornate costume with a crown on top of his head. "You know that you're supposed to dress up as something that you're not, right?" Hayley told Marcel with a smirk.

The tall vampire shrugged. "I am. I used to be a king. Now, I'm not. I'm barely even allowed in this town. I had to wear a mask to even enter this establishment. And you think that I'm not dress appropriately then you should get a load of Cami."

Hayley's eyebrows scrunched together as she walked past Marcel with Elijah close behind her. Looking toward the bar, she saw a man in a suit with a pair of wire rimmed glasses. He wasn't a very tall man and looked a little odd. Taking a closer look at the man, Hayley began to laugh and cocked her head to look at Elijah. "That's Cami," she said.

"No," Elijah replied when he started to laugh. "Who in the world is she supposed to be? Charlie Chaplin?"

"Guess again," Hayley replied when Elijah noticed a book on dreams in Cami's hands and then he smiled down at Hayley. "Freud," they said at the same time and cracked up. Elijah held out an elbow and Hayley took it as he escorted her through the room.

When they were somewhere between the front door and the bar, Marcel jumped on top of a stage and began to sing. Soon many of the patrons were dancing around Hayley and Elijah. Looking at each other, neither seemed to known what to do until Elijah began to dance to the music and Hayley smiled at him. He always knew how to surprise. The fact that he could dance in any way that did not involve either waltzing or slow dancing made her laugh as she bounced up and down.

Flinging her arms in the air, far above her head, Hayley felt the rhythm of the music tell her body what to do. When she spun and around and felt Elijah's hands intertwine with hers as their bodies pressed together, she felt more alive than she had since she had to send her child away. Everything was light and music and alive. She felt so very alive as Elijah's right hand slid from hers, down to her waist, pulling her closer to him and she felt every part of his body. Feeling like she was on fire, Hayley turned to look Elijah in the eyes as she curled her hands into his hair. Staring at him with more intensity than she had allowed herself, she was about to kiss him when he pulled back.

Staring down at Hayley with a feeling akin to regret because he knew that she would take that as a rebuff, Elijah nodded toward a young couple on the other side of the room. He could hear their quick heartbeats and smell their blood that was mixed with the alcohol that they had consumed. He was going to teach her how to drink without compromising herself. Taking Hayley by the hand, he led her toward the young couple. "Hello," he said to the young woman. "My friend and I would like to interest you in having a drink with us."

The young woman looked at her boyfriend and then giggled. "As long as it's free," the man said with a laugh as he slung his arm over the girl's shoulders.

Smiling, Elijah walked toward a booth with his focus on the couple, paying close attention to them in case they decided to leave. When they were all settled in the booth, Elijah smiled at the young woman as Hayley compelled the young man that everything was great.

"You're having the time of your life and you don't feel a thing," Hayley said as Elijah kept an eye out for anyone who might be watching them too closely as Hayley sunk her fangs into the man's neck. From the view of a stranger it might look like two couples who were sitting together while one of them became a little carried away because they had been drinking too much. Getting up, Elijah kept his back in front of Hayley as she opened up her wrist and fed the man her blood.

"You may go now," Elijah informed the young couple who were now under the belief that they had had a round of free beers with a pair of newlyweds but they were very tired no and should retire for the night.

"Aren't you going to feed?" Hayley asked as she got to her feet.

Elijah shook his head, "I already did before I came," he told her. Hayley didn't look like she believed him.

"Come on, Elijah, it is Halloween. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself," Hayley protested.

"I am enjoying myself. This is the expression that I wear when I am experiencing euphoria," Elijah retorted with a smirk.

Shaking her head, Hayley took his hand. "Come with me," she ordered and Elijah wondered what it was that was on her mind as she led him to a darkened corner of the floor and began to sway her hips to the new song that another amateur entertainer was singing. Pulling her long hair to the side, Hayley moved her head to the side. "Drink up," she ordered Elijah who stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Hayley, I can't do that," Elijah replied.

"Yeah, you can. I'm offering and you're taking. It's not like you're going to kill me. And you're not going to get hurt from doing it. So, just do it. Come on. I dare you," she challenged him while placing her hand to the back of his neck.

Sucking in a deep breath, Elijah buried his face in the smooth flash of Hayley's neck. Smelling the fragrance of her soap and shampoo, he opened his mouth and gently inserted his fangs. Hearing her sigh, he closed his eyes as she placed her hand to his back and pulled him closer. They couldn't become closer unless they took off their garments and… Elijah allowed his thoughts to trail off as Hayley trembled. His arms enveloped her as he drew her sweet blood into his mouth. Pulling back, he looked at her feeling intoxicated as she stared up at him with a look that made him want to throw her to the floor and rip the alluring dress to shreds.

Hayley had no idea how it was that Elijah was keeping his calm when all she wanted was to wrap her legs around him and do all the things she had been thinking about since she met him. Of course, Elijah being Elijah, he was not going to act on his impulses no matter how much both of them wanted to tear the barrier between them down. It must be the blood that was rushing to her head that was causing her to feel like this.

Taking a step back, Hayley tried for sarcasm. "Feel better now?" she quipped and Elijah nodded wordlessly. "Good. You think that Klaus will let us go home now that we came, we saw… we didn't conquer. I guess. I mean I have no idea what exactly we would be conquering. The bar. The people in the bar. Each other?" She stopped when she realized what she had just said and then felt her checks flushing as Elijah stared down at her with that smile that was just the slightest uplifting of the corners of his mouth that told her that he found her amusing. "Whatever," Hayley muttered, placing a hand to her head and ruffling her hair while trying to calm her thoughts.

Elijah loved when Hayley was rattled like this. It had been some time since he had seen her show much emotion other than anger or contempt toward him. This was a refreshing sight to behold. When she started to walk past him, he moved to block her path. She looked up at with a confused expression. Smiling, he cupped her face and pressed his lips lightly to hers. After a long moment, he removed his lips from the hybrid's and waited for her eyelids to reopen. Looking into her eyes, Elijah smiled, "Happy Halloween," he said gently as she grinned back up at him.

"Ready to go?" Klaus called and Elijah turned to find his younger brother with a wicked smile on his face that said he saw the whole scene play out, Elijah shrugged.

"I suppose," he replied and then looked at Hayley who nodded as Klaus turned his back and made his way toward the door. He would smack anyone who got in his way with his staff and Elijah rolled his eyes as he placed an arm around Hayley's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Actually, it was a very happy Halloween for the whole family that year.

**Reviews are highly appreciated and as I said in the summary, you can leave me requests for you own versions of a Halloween Haylijah fic. Thank you to everyone who favs, follows, reads and/or reviews this fic. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is my next installment of the Halloween series. Let me know if you have a request because I am more than willing to fulfill them. This chapter is dedicated to ObsessWithElijah. On with show…**

**Warning: I took some liberties with canon for this story to work. **

Chapter 2: Hayley Goes Rippah

Elijah Mikaelson was determined to help his family. Niklaus was frustrated beyond words due to the Guerrera family's sapping his strength every full moon with their moonlight rings. As for Hayley she would disappear for days at a time and then there would be bodies that would be strewn about the courtyard, lining the halls and in her bedroom. Most of the bodies lacked their heads and Elijah had dug so many graves that he was becoming wary of Hayley's behavior and her risking their exposure. Who would have guessed that young hybrid would become a ripper?

Walking into the attic, Elijah looked through a box marked "worthless holiday" by Niklaus and he picked it up, carrying it downstairs. Taking it into his bedroom, he poured out a series of costumes. Finding ones that were appropriate for himself, Niklaus and Hayley, he picked up the two for his brother and the female in their home. Walking into Klaus' studio, he threw his brother's costume on the couch. "Niklaus, you're going to wear that. We're going to have a party tonight," Elijah ordered his brother with a tone that said to not argue with him.

Klaus turned with a dull look in his eye. He had been staring at a blank canvas with a look of outrage. Elijah wanted to make a joke but he could tell that this was not the time. "What do we have to celebrate, brother?" Klaus asked darkly.

"It is Halloween," Elijah replied.

"Really? I thought it was November," Klaus said absently staring at his paint brushes.

"No, it's still October," Elijah told Klaus who nodded with so little life in him that Elijah wanted to reach out to hug him or do something that would make Klaus have a reaction. Maybe if he drove a hole through one of the canvases with his fist that would provoke a reaction. However, Elijah doubted it. "Niklaus, the Gurerras are under the impression that we are incapable of defending ourselves but we both know that that is not true. Tonight at this party we will put a stop to them, once and for all."

Klaus' eyes finally lit up with interest. "Oh, and how do you plan on accomplishing that?" he asked in a tone that was sarcastic but a dangerous smirk was appearing on his face and Elijah knew he was getting to Klaus.

"We will be in costume. And we will have a few secret weapons at our disposal," Elijah said cryptically before exiting the room. Walking into Hayley's room, he found the woman staring out her window with a decapitated body lying five feet to her right and Elijah sighed.

"What's wrong, Elijah, never seen a headless body before? Maybe you could dress up as Ichabod Crane for Halloween and go screaming in terror whenever I appear." Turning, Hayley stared at Elijah with that same expression that Elijah had become accustomed to, defiance and uncontrollable rage. While Elijah had been a great admirer of Hayley's passion prior to her death he feared what she was becoming. She was losing herself and he in turn was losing her.

"Wear this tonight," Elijah snapped, dropping the costume on her bed and she stared at it.

Picking up the crown, Hayley held it up and waved it at Elijah. "Is this some kind of joke," she yelled at him as he turned to leave the room.

"Not in the slightest," Elijah called over his shoulder.

Stepping into his own room, he sat down with a book of sonnets and began to read waiting for the hour to approach. Yes, tonight there would be more bloodshed in the courtyard but this time he was hoping that it would be cathartic for all.

When the hour that the party would begin approached Elijah dressed in a costume that he had chosen for himself. When he walked out he found Hamlet and a queen waiting for him. "Who are you supposed to be?" Hayley snapped at Elijah.

"His creator," Elijah said mildly with a grin at Klaus who rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Hayley looked confused and still angry that he was forcing her to attend the festivities. Not that he was forcing her. She did not have to attend but he was happy that she was.

"He's William Shakespeare," Klaus informed Hayley who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's going to scare the hell out of everyone. Is your pen mightier than your sword?" Hayley asked Elijah with a glare.

"It depends on how it is used," Elijah told her and her cheeks burned brightly in the artificial light.

"Uh huh. Let's get this over with," Hayley snapped as they went out to greet their guests. Elijah tried to ignore Hayley's instantly moving to lure one of the humans into a dark corner. Klaus looked around suspiciously trying to see if any of the wolves they were targeting had appeared and then he nodded at Elijah while flicking his wrist toward one on the wolves.

Elijah easily moved through the crowd with a needle full of wolfsbane. The Gurerra brother was easily dragged off into a corner. Soon he was lacking a heart and a ring. Smiling in satisfaction, Elijah saw Marcel drive an axe into the back of the head of another unsuspecting wolf. Klaus was grinning as he took a seat and pretended to have a drink while he absorbed his strength.

Hayley was still feeding when Elijah yanked another wolf into the same corner. She looked up to see him twisting the wolf's neck and the head clean off to fall beside that of Hayley's victim. Hayley's jaw dropped when she noticed Elijah pulling the ring off the wolf's hand. Soon she was looking around herself with narrowed eyes and she was following Elijah out into the courtyard to stalk the remaining wolves. "Let's do this," she whispered and soon Klaus was joining them.

When there were very few guests that remained at the party and Klaus was back to his full strength, Hayley walked out of the party. Presumably she had gone to find Francesca who had ignored the invite that Elijah had extended to her. Apparently her arrogance did not extend far enough to appear at this gathering.

Several hours later Hayley had still not returned home and Elijah was feeling worried for her as he went in search before the midnight hour. When he found Hayley she was covered in blood and sobbing surrounded by not the limbs of the female pack leader but countless humans. "Elijah," Hayley whimpered. "Help me," she cried. "I killed her but if didn't stop the hunger and the pain. Please, help me," she moaned as she looked around her in horror.

Coming to kneel down in front of the former wolf, Elijah stroked her hair. "It's will be alright. It will be alright. I will help you control this hunger that you feel. I promise you, Hayley," he whispered.

A month later Elijah took Hayley out to a party that Klaus had suggested they go to. One of Marcel's new clubs that he opened since returning to the quarter and Cami had brought a group of her human friends from college. "I want you to have a drink with Cami," Elijah suggested. He had already talked to the human and she had agreed to this as long he promised to stop Hayley if she tried to eat anyone.

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough yet," Hayley told him.

"You just need to have faith in yourself," Elijah told her, placing his hand on top of hers and she stared at their intertwined fingers for a long moment before she went to greet the human.

Elijah watched, drink in hand, as Hayley sat down with humans and they began to talk. By all outward appearances she was just a human student hanging out with her friends at a club. They were all laughing at a story that Cami was telling and Hayley was smiling with such happiness that Elijah felt himself smiling as well.

When the humans decided to call it a night, Hayley appeared at Elijah's side. "Did you see that? I managed to not even drink from one of them? That was wonderful. Thank you, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Hayley," Elijah replied as he leaned against the bar top and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Another month later, Elijah took Hayley out to learn to hunt without killing. She was again nervous and lacked confidence in her ability to control herself. Elijah reassured her that he would be there to stop her if things became out of control. When he brought her a young man who he compelled to take a drink from, Hayley had tried to reject the offer until Elijah bit into the man's neck and then shoved him at her.

Hayley was soon drinking at a rapid rate. "Slow down," Elijah ordered and she rolled her eyes but obeyed. "There. Now let go of him," he could see that it took an effort but she pulled away from the man and then compelled him to forget her presence.

Halloween, 2015

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing this costume," Hayley moaned as she looked in the mirror at the dress that Elijah suggested she wear. She looked absurd. This was something that was she should not be wearing. This was more something that would be fitting for Rebekah.

Elijah came into to the room and smirked at her as she glared at him. "Don't you like it? You will be the most extraordinary women at the party. A true goddess."

"An all human party in Paris for Halloween, Elijah I think you've truly lost your mind," Hayley said as Elijah came to stand before her. "And I am not a goddess. Mighty Aphrodite I am not."

"Oh, I believe that you look lovely," Elijah replied as he looked over her costume that consisted of a tiny, tiny dress and some gauzy material. Elijah got to wear a shield with boots in his Ares costume. But he did have a skirt looking thing. Hayley was dying to find out what was underneath. She was hoping that he was going commando and she laughed at the thought.

Leaning down, Elijah kissed her on the lips causing Hayley to wish that he did not insist that they go to the party. "Ready, darling?" he asked and smiled while taking his arm. She was ready as she would ever be as they walked out of their room and headed toward the party that she hoped she didn't ruin by eating half the guests.

"Maybe I should go back for a blood bag," Hayley said as Elijah picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Or we'll go to the party and you'll have a happy Halloween," he told her.

"Fine, put me down," Hayley ordered and he set her on her feet. "Now, kiss me again and maybe I'll feel okay about this."

"I'll kiss you after you don't kill anyone tonight," Elijah promised and Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, my love," Elijah said pressing a kiss to her cheek and making Hayley grin like an idiot as they headed to the elevator.

**There you go. I hope that everyone enjoyed the highs and lows of this story. Again, if you have a request drop it the little review box. Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing. **

**yeahuhhuh: Thank you so much. I love it when people grin like idiots while writing my fiction because I do that when I'm watching Haylijah happy moments and then I then I do it again while I'm reblogging them like crazy on tumblr. **

**fucking love song: Thank you. **

**VampiresAndLiars: I do too. Thank you. **

**ObsessWithElijah: I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's me again. Sorry about the delay, I'm trying to work through some writer's block. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Locked In

Hayley Marshall was sitting hunched over her laptop staring intently at the screen. She was trying to find information for someone who was trying find their family. This was familiar concept for Hayley who had been in Louisiana for an entire year without a single clue as to what had happened to her family. They had disappeared when she was a baby and that seemed to last to the end of the trail. Now, she worked part-time to fund her degree program looking for other people's long, lost origins.

"Boo," someone whispered into her ear and she jumped before turning to glare at her friend Cami who looked pleased with herself. "Looks like all work and no play make Hayley into an unhappy person. Why don't you come out to this Halloween party with me and Davina tonight and see if we might find you a new guy to take your mind off of this?" Waving at the computer, Cami gave Hayley puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her own eyes, Hayley sighed heavily. "I would but then I wouldn't be able to pay for next year's tuition and then I won't be going to any parties."

"Really? So I'm stuck trying to stop a seventeen year old from trying to lose her V card tonight by myself. That means I can't drink," Cami complained with a pout.

"Then ask Marcel to come with you. You know that he adores Davina and will kill any guy who looks at her twice," Hayley replied absently. She was already typing away again after having come across something that looked promising.

"You know how awkward it's been hanging out with Marcel since he's been stuck in yet another love triangle," Cami continued as Hayley opened a link while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah. That sucks," Hayley said as she grabbed her notebook and began to make notes of materials that should be somewhere in the school library.

"I'm sure you care. Have fun with your work," Cami grunted before getting to her feet. "Have a nice life."

Dropping her pen, Hayley got to her feet and ran after her friend, catching her by the elbow, "I'm sorry. I know that I suck at friendship sometimes but I swear I will make it up to you."

Cami hit the button to the elevators before replying. "You're right. You're going to make it up to me by showing up to this party tonight. It starts at eight. Don't be late." The blonde did not give her friend time to reply before she walked into the elevator and hit a button.

Groaning, Hayley looked at her watch. Sure, she had blown Cami off five times this week but she had work to do. Why couldn't her friends be more understanding of her life? Since it was four o'clock that meant that she had three hours to spare. Back to work. Heading back to the desk she was using she began to work on a different case, losing track of time and forgetting about the materials she had meant to collect until seven.

Stretching her arms and back, Hayley yawned before getting to her feet and collecting her things. Looking at her notebook, her shoulders sank when she remembered the notes she had made earlier. Well if she worked quickly enough, she could find the items she needed, get home, dress and be about five minutes late.

Heading down the stairs, Hayley began to search a shelf for the books that should be on the shelf but were not. Shaking her head in frustration, she noted that it was five minutes after seven. Maybe she should just show up to the party in her jeans and t-shirt. 'Just pretend you-re a zombie or something,' she thought. Maybe…

Hurrying down to the main desk, Hayley smiled sweetly at the young guy at the desk whose name tag read, Aiden. "Hi, there. I'm looking for these but they're not on the shelf," handing him the list, she waited for him to say something helpful.

"Huh," Aiden looked at the list and then began to type. "Just one moment and I should be able to tell you if they're missing or better yet that they're misplaced."

"Hey, Aiden. I'm leaving in like five," another guy who was tall, and kind of cute called. "You coming?"

"Yeah, Josh. I'll be right there. I'm trying to find something for this girl," Aiden shot back with a grin directed at Josh. Hayley sighed. Apparently this was not her night. And it was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Okay so according to the system the material you're looking for is in our basement," Aiden told Hayley. "Have you been down there before?"

Hayley nodded. "Yes, of course. This place in like a second home to me," she forced a smile when Aiden continued to stare at her like he wasn't sure. "I'll be fine. You enjoy your night."

"Aiden. We're going to be late," Josh called again, tapping his watch.

Aiden gave Hayley another look before nodding. "If you're sure. Have a nice night and remember that we're closing early…"

"Sure," Hayley called over her shoulder but she wasn't listening. She was already headed toward the elevator. If she had any luck at all she would be able to find what she needed in record time and be at the party before Cami even knew she was late. Hayley was not a lucky girl.

Walking down the steps, Hayley shivered involuntarily. It was one thing to be down here in the daylight hours when there were usually at least five other students, probably in their graduate programs, combing the shelves, looking for lost materials. However, the place was eerily silent and Hayley was beginning to think that maybe she should come back tomorrow.

Shifting from foot to foot, Hayley took a deep breath. Yes, it was Halloween night and people loved to pull pranks but she should be okay. She was by nature a person who was not afraid of much of anything. Walking across the floor, she headed toward a line of metal bookshelves when someone came striding out from between them, his nose in a book. Letting out a shriek, Hayley could kick herself when her longtime nemesis, Dr. Elijah Mikaelson, looked up from his book.

"Hayley, what brings you down here on this night?" Dr. Mikaelson asked politely.

Hayley took this as his asking why she even bothered to stay in school when he had made it clear in her freshman year that she did not have what it took to finish in the history program. He had been her first professor and her advisor before she changed advisors. The last thing she needed was a vote of zero confidence from this pompous wind-bag. "I'm working," Hayley snapped before walking around the man and heading toward where she hoped the books she needed were located.

"On what? If I may ask," Elijah stood at the opening of the shelves and Hayley felt irritated. Why was it that he thought he had right to prevent her from leaving until she answered him.

"It's personal," Hayley replied shortly, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Yes. Of course. Sorry to have bothered you," Elijah muttered under his breath before disappearing.

"Sure you are," Hayley said loudly enough that she hoped he heard her. She could care less about how long he had been teaching here or how powerful he was supposed to be. She refused to allow this man to break her.

Sliding her hand over the area where the book she wanted was supposed to be, she growled in frustration. "Oh, come on already," she moaned. It wasn't there. Moving further into the room, she looked for the microfilm that was supposed to be there which was missing too. "That is not possible." Feeling dejected, Hayley headed toward the front of the room where Elijah was sitting at a desk examining the material he had collected.

"No such luck with your search?" Elijah asked without looking up.

"Looks like," Hayley replied.

"Better luck tomorrow then. You might want to show up early though unless you want someone to find what you're looking for and if I remember correctly you have a problem with time management," he told her, still not looking up.

Hayley's jaw dropped. This man was impossible. Shaking her head, feeling furious, she was about to leave when she caught sight of the book that Elijah was holding. That was HER book. And she bet he also had her microfilm, lying on the desk, next to his elbow. Unfreakinbelievable. "YOU," Hayley hissed, finally causing Elijah to look her in the eye. "You have my materials," she accused. It didn't even make sense but there he was with her things.

"Pardon me? I do believe that these belong to the library. Not to you," Elijah said, laying the book aside but out of her reach. Placing his folded hands in his lap, Elijah waited for her next move with a slight smirk. "And I intend on checking these out so you will have to wait your turn. Again, a concept I understand that you're unfamiliar with."

Hayley was trying to not lose her temper. However she was losing the battle quickly as Elijah continued to smirk up at her. "And how long will you be keeping these?" Gesturing at the book and microfilm, she waited while tapping her foot.

"I don't know. I have at least three months to return them," Elijah retorted, looking amused when her jaw dropped. "I suppose that I could always share them with you if you were so inclined."

"I think I'll find them somewhere else," Hayley snapped.

"Is that why you dropped my class and found a new advisor, Hayley? Did working with me seem like too much work? You know that nothing in this world worthy of having is easy?" Elijah called as Hayley stomped over to the elevator.

"You know that I can't stand the sight of you, don't you?" Hayley ground out between her teeth as she began to punch the button furiously. Why was the stupid button not working? Shaking her head, she headed toward the door to stairs. Yanking it open, she headed up them, two at a time. Arriving at the door, she began to yank at it. When it wouldn't budge, she began to pound on it. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Hello!"

"Is there a problem?" Elijah called from the bottom of the stairs, startling Hayley.

"Yeah. Someone locked us in here," Hayley snapped at him.

"Oh," Elijah headed up the steps and moved far too close for Hayley's comfort as he began to push on the door. Looking at his watch, he sighed. "It looks as if we've been here half an hour later than the time they were going to close."

"What time is it?" Hayley demanded.

"You would know as well as I would," Elijah said drily, pointing at her watch.

Narrowing her eyes, Hayley looked down. It was eight thirty. How in the hell was it eight thirty? What? Had she been staring into space or something? Rolling her eyes, Hayley sat down on the stairs. "I'm going to call my friend. Maybe she can get someone to get out us out of here."

"Good. I will call the campus security. This isn't the first time that I've been stuck here," Elijah replied.

Ignoring Elijah, Hayley called Cami. Waiting for a response, she got Cami's voicemail. "Hey, it's Hayley. If you pick up, I'm stuck in the basement of the library. Call me," she said quickly. Looking at Elijah, she raised an eyebrow. He was staring unhappily at his phone.

"Mine does not seem to have any bars," Elijah said.

"Really? How nice for you!" Hayley snapped. "You want me to call?"

"It might come out better from faculty," Elijah said, holding out his hand expectantly.

"You think I'm just going to hand you my phone?" Hayley snapped with a look of outrage.

Looking dismayed, Elijah let his hand rest at his side. "What would it cost me for a two minute call?"

Thinking about it, Hayley smiled. "I want two weeks with that material but you can take it out," she replied with a wide smile.

"And what would prevent you from losing said material, leaving me with the cost?" Elijah inquired with a long look.

"You'll have to trust me," Hayley told him smoothly.

"Agreed." He held his hand out once more. Taking the phone, he called the campus security and after ten long minutes they answered. "Hello, this is Dr. Mikaelson. I seem to have gotten myself locked in the basement of the library again." Listening, he looked at Hayley who just wanted to know when they could leave. "I'm alone," he said and Hayley opened her mouth to protest.

The minute that Elijah hung up the phone, Hayley began to shout at him. "What in hell, Elijah? Why did you say you were alone?"

"Because, Hayley, I am a professor. What would you think if you heard that a professor was caught in here with a student?" Hesitating, Hayley bit her bottom lip. "That's what I thought. It is part of my contract that faculty must not have inappropriate contact with their students."

"Oh," Hayley mumbled. "Okay. So does this mean that you're going to leave me down here once they come for you?"

"Of course not," Elijah looked offended, straightening his tie.

"And how do I know that I can trust you?" Hayley asked.

"Because you will have my materials with you," Elijah told her.

"Uh huh. I guess that's fair. Can we get off these stairs? They're even more uncomfortable than the desk in our rooms," Hayley exclaimed as she stood up and stretched. Walking down the stairs, she yawned and closed her eyes for just a moment. That's when she took one too many steps. She was sure she was falling because her feet were not on the staircase. Opening her eyes, she found that Elijah was holding her, inches above the stairs. If she just wrapped her legs around his waist… 'Okay. Where did that come from?' she wondered. "You can put me down now," she whispered.

"I think not. I would not like to explain to the security how you landed at the bottom of the stairs," he said before scooping her up and carrying her all the way down. "When is the last time you ate?"

"I don't know," Hayley told him honestly.

Opening his bag, Elijah produced a package of peanut butter crackers. "I also have cheese if you would prefer," he trailed off when Hayley grabbed the package of crackers and ripped it open with her teeth.

Popping a cracker into her mouth, Hayley smiled. They were a lot fresher than the crap in the vending machines. Shoving two more into her mouth, Hayley sighed contentedly, crunching away until Elijah made the mistake of speaking.

"Why aren't you at that big party that almost all of my students are at?" Elijah inquired.

"Why do you care?" Hayley asked, spewing a mouthful of crumbs and then blushing furiously.

"I didn't say I did. I'm simply curious. My brother, Kol, and sister, Rebekah, can never resist a party," Elijah said. "I think they're your age."

"Maybe," Hayley said, shoving the last of the cracker into her mouth and frowning at the empty container until Elijah handed her the cheese one.

"I thought it would be nice to converse while we're stuck here together but if you prefer not to," Elijah told Hayley who continued to eat wordlessly. "Right then."

When there was a noise at the door, Hayley moved toward the back of the room and waited for security to find Elijah. After a brief conversation, they left. Coming out from her hiding place, Hayley tapped her foot while waiting. It was taking a little longer than she had hoped and she really hoped that Elijah hadn't forgotten her. Looking at the material on the desk, she spotted what looked like a notebook under the book she wanted. As long as the cat was away… Picking up the notebook, Hayley skimmed the contents.

Anger was beginning to fill her when she realized that Elijah was trying to poach her work. How little did he make that he needed to step on her turf? She needed this money way more than he ever could. Flipping further back, she found entries on every single client she had ever had. Then she found notes from the day she dropped him as an advisor noting that she was having financial struggles. Sitting down heavily, Hayley stared into space until it dawned on her. Elijah was her client. He had been paying her tuition. Why would he do that when he was so horrible to her?

Hearing a sound from the stairs, Hayley shoved the notebook into the back of her jeans. Seeing Elijah appear at the bottom, she stared at him unhappily. "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make sure that I wasn't followed on my way back and to make sure that I kept the door open," Elijah replied.

"Okay. Now would you like to tell me why it is that you've been paying for my tuition for the past three years?" Hayley waited while Elijah stared at her blankly.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Elijah replied without even blinking. He was good.

Pulling out the notebook, Hayley slapped it on the desk. "Then tell me what the hell this is?" she demanded.

Looking at the notebook, Elijah's shoulders slumped. "I wondered where that was…"

"Why?" Hayley snapped.

"Because you needed help," he retorted his eyes flashing. "And you're too proud to accept it without wondering what the strings are attached to it."

"Are there strings?" Hayley shot back.

"Of course not," Elijah's lips pursed as he stared at Hayley. "I would never expect anything in return. I simply wanted to help you."

"Why?" Hayley repeated with her hands on her hips. This guy was confusing the hell out of her.

"Because I like you," Elijah spat out. "Because I tried to fight this attraction I had towards you and I could not. So I made it rather difficult for you to reciprocate my feelings. But I could not bear to see you suffer so I found another way to help you."

"Oh," Hayley felt so confused.

"Well, then. It seems that we are done here and you can go to find your friend to assure her that you are alright," Elijah muttered but he stopped when Hayley walked around the table. "What are you doing?" he began when she kissed him. After a moment, Elijah pulled away. "Hayley, the rules state -"

Pressing a finger to Elijah's lips, Hayley shook her head. "Rules are meant to be broken," she told him before turning them around and pushing him on top of the table. "And this is not gratitude. This is me showing you that no matter how hard you work to make me not like you that you can't fight your feelings forever." Silencing Elijah's protests with her mouth, Hayley decided that she could be a little later to the party.

Hours later Hayley arrived at the party that Cami was still at. "Hey, where's your costume?" Cami asked.

"I forgot it and I'm sorry I'm so late. I had a lot of work to do," Hayley said with a wide grin. "Where's Davina?"

"Kissing Professor Mikaelson's brother, Kol, where else?" Cami replied, pointing at the two on the dance floor. "What is with women and the Mikaelson men?"

"I have no idea," Hayley replied, grabbing a drink and grinning into her cup.

**Thank you to all of you lovely people who have faved, followed, read and/or reviewed this story. **

**Answers to reviews: **

**ObsessWithElijah: I know, I wanted to make it darker but then changed my mind because right now there are a lot of dark things happening in the world. Maybe I'll write a darker chapter some other time. Yes, Stefan had a real problem with the blood control. **

**IceHorse: Thank you, darling. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. Sorry about how long it takes me to update. Lots of things going on. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: Babysitting on Halloween?

When Hayley's best friend, Cami O'Connell, had come up with the idea that they should become babysitters to make quick cash, Hayley had been reluctant. She just didn't want to have to spend her Friday nights and weekends stuck in someone else's house, taking care of their snot nosed kids. But when she saw the car of her dreams at a dealership she had to admit that Cami's idea wasn't so bad after all…

This was how Hayley found herself, rocking on her heels, waiting for her latest job to open the door. They lived in this huge place, looked like a compound, with a sprawling gate and an intercom. Who in the hell lived like this? Rolling her eyes, Hayley was greeted by a blonde woman coming toward the gate with a smile. "Hello, dear. You must be Hayley," she greeted Hayley while unlocking the gate and swinging it open.

"Yup. That's me," Hayley replied, feeling like running when the woman closed the gate behind her.

"I'm Esther. We spoke on the phone earlier in the week. My husband, Mikael will be down in a moment. He's talking to the children." Esther was telling Hayley when they spotted a man in a tuxedo making his way down the stairs with a frown. "Mikael, this is the babysitter, Hayley."

Mikael came to stand before Hayley, sizing her up with a glare. "You will be here until we come back. There will be no boys on these grounds. The children are allowed one piece of candy, each. They can watch one movie. And their bedtime is 9:00 p.m. sharp. I do not enjoy repeating myself. Understood?"

Hayley nodded. "Sure." She waited for Mikael to move and could only stand like a statue as he continued to glare down at her.

"Yes, well, we should be off then," Esther murmured with a smile. "Have a good night, Hayley. And if you get hungry I made sure the fridge was fully stocked and you can order out if you like. I'll be happy to reimburse you," she continued as Mikael mumbled something under his breath.

After a long moment of silence, Esther took Mikael's arm. "Have a good night, Hayley," the woman called with a smile and Hayley nodded before closing and locking the gate behind the couple.

This was so weird, Hayley thought ruefully as she trudged up the steps. Why hadn't she talked Cami into ditching Will for the night and joining her at the Mikaelson home? There were rumors about how weird the kids were and it was no wonder with a dad like Mikael and a mom like Esther.

Walking up the stairs and along the hall, Hayley peered inside the windows, looking for signs of life. Seeing nothing, she sighed. "Great, maybe there are no kids," she muttered when a shape darted in and out of one of the windows.

"Hey! I saw you!" Hayley shouted.

"Ha, ha!" a child's voice rang out. "You'll never find me," the voice cried out, louder, and then a teenager Hayley's age sprung out from the end of the hallway.

"Agh!" the child cried when the older boy tugged him out from his hiding place and threw him over his shoulder. "Run, Niklaus!" the little boy shouted. "'Lijah's got me!"

"I'll find you, too, Klaus!" Elijah shouted, winking at Hayley before setting the younger boy down on his feet. "Kol, it's not nice to scare the babysitter."

"Yes, it is! That way she knows we like her. We only scare people we like. Right, Bekah?" Kol called to a little girl of about seven who came out of her hiding spot and wrapped her arms around Elijah's long leg.

"Yes!" Rebekah cried before she came barreling toward Hayley. "Hello, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. Charmed, I'm sure," she said and then let out a giggle.

"She learned that from our mother," Elijah told Hayley who was smiling down at the tiny princess.

"Elijah, I'm gone," a tall, blonde called as she came out to kiss Elijah on the cheek before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Ah, you must be the babysitter. Don't let this one fool you, he's no more innocent than the rest." the girl said, pinching Elijah's cheek. "Finn, we're going to miss the party!"

"Coming," Finn shouted, running out in a pirate costume. "Niklaus stole my sword, Freya," he complained.

"And? Just tell people that you don't need one," Freya retorted with an eye roll.

"What good is a pirate without a sword?" Finn moaned.

"For goodness sake, Finn. Do I have to do everything myself?" Freya demanded. Shaking her head, she shouted, "Niklaus. Come here, right now, before I call father!" She tapped her foot, checking her cell when a young boy with unruly curls came running out to join the group. "Klaus, give Finn back his sword," Freya ordered the boy who shook his head.

"I can't!" Klaus replied with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Freya asked.

"Because I need it to protect Bekah from the ghosts," Klaus explained.

"Klaus," Freya knelt down so they were eye level. "There are no ghosts," she said gently.

"Yes, there are. I saw one this morning. And so did Henrick," Klaus argued, folding his arms over his chest.

"Klaus, Henrick is still a baby; he sees what you tell him to see. And it's not nice to scare your little brother," Freya admonished. "Sword. Now!" she held out her hand. Klaus reluctantly relinquished the sword to his older sister who handed it off to a smug looking Finn. Something told Hayley she was happy that these two were off to a party. Besides they were older than she was and they would probably think they had more rights over the children which would mean she would get in trouble for whatever they did.

"Have a good night, children," Freya called, leaning down to kiss each of the younger kids on the head. She linked arms with Finn and they left.

Sighing, Hayley looked at Elijah. "So, I guess it's you, me and these three," she said with a smile.

"Four," Elijah corrected. "Henrick is in his nursery. The last time I checked he was asleep, but knowing Klaus, Kol and Rebekah, they probably woke him."

"No, we didn't," Klaus argued, shaking his head and then peering up at Hayley. "You're pretty," he said before ducking behind Elijah's leg.

"Thank you, Klaus," Hayley said, feeling amused by the ten year old's shyness.

"You should marry Elijah. Then you could come live with us," Rebekah told Hayley's whose eyes widened.

"Rebekah," Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. She tells all the babysitters that. She told the last one that if she didn't marry me she would curse her with warts. I think she resents there only being two girls in a family of predominately boys," Elijah explained as they walked into the house and toward what Hayley presumed was the nursery.

"No, I don't. And I didn't like the last babysitter. She was mean. She made us eat all the green stuff and didn't let us play," Rebekah fumed, pouting as she followed Klaus with Kol trailing behind them.

"We scared her off with frogs in her soup," Kol shouted and Hayley looked to Elijah.

"They were fake," Elijah added with a long look in Kol's direction who was shaking his head vigorously.

"No, they weren't," Kol shouted before running back down the hall.

"Should I go after him?" Hayley asked when they were outside the nursery to find a sleeping three year old.

"Kol has a tendency of going off by himself. He'll return of his own accord," Elijah said calmly.

"But what about the ghost?" Klaus argued with a glare directed at his brother.

"Klaus, there is no ghost!" Elijah snapped.

"Is too," Klaus shouted, his eyes brimming with tears before he took off down the hallway. That was all it took for Henrick to wake up and wail.

"Should I go get him?" Hayley asked, looking down the darkened hall after Klaus.

"No, he's prone to tantrums when he doesn't get his own way. It's best to let him go, for now," Elijah shook his head, walking over to collect Henrick who was hysterical. "It's okay. It was just Klaus," he soothed the youngest child who looked at Hayley with wide eyes.

For a long moment there was no noise and the place was eerily quiet; then the intercom buzzer rang, making Hayley jump. "Dear God," she shouted, causing Henrick to wail again.

"It's just the buzzer. Probably some kids looking for treats," Elijah reassured her. "There should be a bowl in the great room." Getting up, Elijah set Henrick on his feet before walking downstairs. They found the bowl and made it outside when the buzzer rang for a fourth time.

"Anybody home?" Will shouted from the gate. He was dressed up as a cop and Cami was Hillary Clinton. "There they are," Will told Cami who beamed at Hayley.

"Hey, Hayley! We thought we would check up on you, make sure you're not in over your head," Cami said when her gaze settled on Elijah. "Oh," she grinned at Hayley and then returned to Elijah. "You don't go to school with us, do you?"

"No. We're homeschooled," Elijah informed the perky blonde.

"Cool. Can we come in?" Cami asked.

"I'm not supposed to have boys over…" Hayley trailed off, looking to Elijah who shrugged. "But since Elijah is the man of the house I think he can invite you in," she smiled at him and he nodded, pulling the gate open.

"Great. Vincent texted me like half an hour ago and said he's got two other kids that he's taking around the neighborhood and might drop by if that's okay?" Cami added and Elijah just smiled. "Cool. Well, I guess we can check out your house. I hear it's haunted and we went to a few haunted houses and they all sucked. No thrills and certainly no chills!"

"There are no ghosts here," Elijah told them, his friendly demeanor wearing off quickly.

Cami's eyebrows rose. "Okay. I'm sorry," she fell into step with Hayley as Will began to talk to Elijah about _The_ _Walking_ _Dead_. "What's his problem?"

"His brother is determined that he saw a ghost and Elijah's a little sensitive to the subject," Hayley whispered to her friend.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind," Cami replied when Klaus re-appeared with Kol and Rebekah. "Oh, look at you three. Aren't you the cutest?"

"No!" Kol shouted. "Babies are cute. We're scary!"

"What's scary about a princess?" Klaus snapped at Kol, waving at Rebekah who stuck her tongue out and then stepped on Klaus' foot before running off.

"Rebekah?!" Hayley called after the tiny, blonde child who had been consumed by the family home. Straining to see through the darkness, Hayley could not see a hint of the girl anywhere. She was the worst babysitter ever.

"She's fine," Elijah tried to reassure Hayley who wrapped her sweater more tightly around her body.

"If you say so," Hayley muttered unhappily. She trudged inside the house while Klaus and Kol talked a little too quietly to each other while trading looks and then looking back at her and Cami. "What are you two up to?" Hayley asked the two Mikaelson boys.

"Nothing," Kol chirped, smiling up at her, revealing a missing front tooth.

"Right," Hayley turned to Cami who looked amused.

"Some teens would be at home making out with their boyfriends," Cami said wistfully looking at Will. "Then, there is my boyfriend, who wants to scare himself, and me, half to death this year." She chuckled on her way inside the house. "Wow. This place really is huge."

"Can we have candy?" Henrick cried, suddenly in front of them and both girls jumped.

"Yes," Hayley answered, picking the child up. "But your dad said you can have only one piece."

"One?" Will's eyebrows shot up. "What kind of _Halloween_ spirit is that?"

"Yeah. That sounds kind of wrong," Cami added and Hayley groaned inwardly. When those two put their heads together they usually got Hayley into more trouble than she would ordinarily be in on her own.

"Can we have _more_?" Rebekah cried, climbing out from under a chair, her mouth already smeared with chocolate.

Cami and Will grinned at Hayley who rolled her eyes before answering with her own. She looked to Elijah who looked hesitant until Hayley grabbed a Milky Way and unwrapped it. Moving toward Elijah, she held out the treat for him, placing it just in front of his lips. When he opened his mouth to take a bite, Hayley pulled it just out his reach and then placed it within his reach again.

"Candy!" Kol shouted when Will handed him three pieces. Klaus was the next to hold up his empty palms with an expression of awe.

Hayley was so entranced by her game that she barely noticed when Will tried to hand Klaus a fourth piece of candy. "Hey!" Hayley called to her friend with a frown when she felt Elijah's hand close on hers. Her head spun to take in the sight of his lips covering her fingertips. "Oh," she sighed as he freed the piece of chocolate from her.

"Who wants pizza?" Will asked the kids with his cell in hand.

"I do," the Mikaelson children shouted, jumping up and down.

"Okay. I'm going to order like… three… or four? Vince said he's got two rug rats with him and that makes six little kids and four teens. I'm thinking like four," Will was talking to himself as he dialed a number.

When the buzzer rang again the entire group headed down to find Vincent, a boy close to Klaus' age, another boy and a girl who were both around Kol and Rebekah's age. "Hey. Am I late?" Vincent called from in front of the gate.

"Nope," Hayley told him while Elijah unlocked the gate.

"Nice place you have here, man," Vincent told Elijah who smiled in return. "This is Marcel Gerard and his sister, Davina, and her friend, Josh."

"Hi there," Hayley greeted them. "This is Cami, Will, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henerick," she pointed to each as the other three children looked back at them.

"Is there candy?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Kol cried, giving Davina a long look and then turning to the other boys. "Race you!"

"Wait for me!" Davina cried out and to Hayley's surprise Rebekah took the other girl's hand and they ran off into the house.

"This is going to be fun," Hayley said loud enough for Elijah to hear her and smile.

Once they got inside the house they found that the children had yanked the candy bowl down from a table. "More?" Rebekah looked around and spotted the bags that Marcel had brought with him. Marcel's head shot upward and he looked thoughtful. He got up and crossed the floor before returning to the circle that the children had made. Dumping the contents of the bag, he began dividing up the spoils amongst the other kids. "Lollipop ring?" he asked Rebekah who giggled when he placed it on her finger.

"Whoa, guys, don't eat too much of that junk. I don't want ya'll puking on my new sneakers," Vincent called to the kids who ignored him. "Great! This is your fault, Will, my man."

"Or it's your fault for not going with us to find a haunted house. 'Yeah, Will, I need money for college. It doesn't pay for itself,'" Will imitated Vincent who shook his head and grabbed a mini Snickers bar.

"Pizza's here," Cami yelled when the buzzer went off. "I'll get it."

"Not by yourself. There might be a serial killer looking for high school girls with liberal political leanings," Will called, chasing after his laughing girlfriend.

"So, how's this been going for you?" Vincent asked, nodding at the general surroundings and then stopping on Hayley who titled her head.

"It's not so bad. I have some nice company," she smiled at Elijah who she swore blushed in the poorly lit room.

Vincent yawned and plopped down on a couch before speaking again. "Yeah. You two want some privacy. I think I can handle these guys. Just pop in a movie and -"

"_Scream_. _Halloween_ _2000_. _Dracula_," the kids yelled their choices at Vincent who looked confused at their taste.

"How about _Bambi_," Hayley suggested to eight stony faced mini adults. "Or not. Whatever Vincent agrees to. No arguing," she ordered and then she took Elijah's hand. Pulling the Mikaelson son upstairs and out onto a balcony, Hayley felt as shy as Klaus had acted earlier. "So…"

"So…" Elijah repeated and then let out a nervous laugh. "What would you like to talk about?"

"How about why it is that people rarely see anyone from your family set foot off these grounds. Tell me that's _not_ a little weird?" Hayley questioned Elijah who seemed amused.

"My family is fairly reclusive. Actually, _Halloween_ is our favorite night because it allows us more freedom of movement, if you will," Elijah explained while Hayley frowned. That sounded kind of odd but she had no idea what exactly about his words had the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

"Okay. So how long have you and your family lived in New Orleans?" Hayley asked and Elijah seemed to be thinking about the question.

"We lived here for a time. Years ago. We only returned recently," He looked down at Hayley with a slow smile. Reaching down, he cupped her check. "Hayley," he said so quietly she could barely hear him.

"Yes?" Hayley replied, her breath catching.

"Can I kiss you?" Elijah asked. He didn't give her time to formulate a response before his lips pressed gently to hers. For a second Hayley froze and then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. They had been kissing for at least five minutes, or maybe it was fifty when there was a cough and Hayley looked up to find Cami who was grinning like an idiot at her.

"The pizzas are getting cold," Cami told them, her eyebrows raised as Hayley smirked at her. Taking ahold of Elijah's hand, Hayley led him past Cami with a barely audible "Not a word," directed at her friend.

"My lips are sealed," Cami said and they returned to the main group. Vincent looked exhausted as Will came in with Klaus and Kol under each arm. Rebekah and Marcel were playing hide and seek while Davina and Henrick had fallen asleep in front of Sleepy _Hollow_ with Johnny Depp and Cristina Ricci. "Seriously, Vincent?" Hayley turned off the TV to the complaints of Kol and Klaus. "You two weren't even watching it," she told them.

"So?" Klaus asked, struggling to free himself from Will's grasp.

"_What_ do we have here?" Freya's voice boomed through the room with Finn at her side. "Didn't father make it perfectly clear that there were to be no other males in the house, no extra sugar and no staying up past nine? It's ten-thirty!"

Hayley's mouth dropped open. "Oh. I'm sorry… I. Uh," she couldn't think of a reasonable excuse for the chaos.

"I suppose I'll just have to kill you. And them," Freya said calmly, looking around the room. "This is going to be such a mess."

"She's kidding," Elijah said loudly. "Yes, Freya?"

Freya stared back at him for a long moment and then rolled her eyes. Smiling at the now wary guests, she held up her hands. "That's my thing. I joke about murdering _uninvited_ guests," she told them. "So, where is my candy?" Taking a seat on the couch across from Vincent, she sent him a chilling smile.

"Here!" Klaus piped up, offering his sister a Crunch bar. She took it and then looked at the TV.

"And what, pray tell, are you watching?" Freya questioned the children.

"_Bambi_," Henrick said, all innocence and cherubish looks.

"Right," Freya shook her head. "Fine. Be like that. I'll just have to clean up this mess. And it is time for you to say good-bye to the babysitter, alright?" she asked her siblings.

"Not yet!" Rebekah cried. "Don't make them go. Please!"

Freya stood with her hands on her hips, staring down at the little girl. "Fine. They can stay until sunrise. Then they have to go."

At some point Hayley fell asleep during _Halloween_ _2000_. When she awoke she found that she was curled up next to Elijah. She also noticed that her friends were missing except for Vincent who was asleep on the couch with his charges sprawled beside him. Yawning, she got to her feet and found Cami and Will upstairs, curled up on one of the guest beds. "Come on, guys, it's time to go," she called.

"What time is it?" Cami asked groggily.

"Like 5:45 a.m.," Hayley replied, rubbing at her own eyelids.

Walking back down the stairs, she only stopped when she heard Will let out a startled cry. "Oh, God!" he yelped. Hayley spun around to see Freya hanging from the bannister with a rope around her neck. "She's dead!" Will yelled at them.

Hayley ran down the stairs to find Elijah. He was still lying on the floor, only this time she could not mistake the nothingness in his gaze and the blood on his shirt. "No, Elijah! No! Someone help!" Hayley shouted when Will and Cami came running. Vincent jumped to his feet from the couch he had been sleeping on, startling the kids.

"What in the name of God?" Vincent cried.

"Shit!" Cami moaned. "We need to go. We need to go!"

"Where are the other kids?" Hayley gasped. "Klaus! Rebekah! Kol! Henrick!" Getting to her feet, Hayley ran for the stairs only to be cut off by Will.

"Hayley, Cami's right. We need to go," Will said but Hayley shoved him out of the way and ran up the stairs. What she found in Klaus' room made her stomach turn. The little boy was lying in the tub, his face blue. "No!" Turning away, Hayley ran back down the hall. None of the other kids were in their rooms.

Running back down the hallway she went on a room to room search before she found Finn with a butcher knife sticking out of his neck. Shaking all over, Hayley finally found the basement. Entering it, she moved down the stairs where she found three little coffins. She didn't need to look. She already knew. Finally allowing Will and Cami to take her back upstairs, she felt the first glints of the sun's rays touching her face when she realized that the gate was wide open.

Looking around, Hayley spotted Esther and Mikael as if they had never left. Each was sporting holes in their heads and Esther held a gun. They were grey and Hayley screamed when Vincent grabbed her by the waist and half-dragged her out through the gate and far from the house.

Six weeks later, Hayley was walking by the Mikaelson compound after school. She noticed that there was what looked like a teenage boy standing on one of balconies, waving at her. And then he was gone. "Want to play with me?" A voice called, bouncing a ball toward the gate.

"Not today, Rebekah. I have to study for my mid-terms," Hayley called, shouldering her bag. "Maybe tomorrow," she added to the sound of child-like laughter as a strong breeze sent her hair flying.

**So, I was considering developing this into a longer story. Let me know whether you would read a longer version. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing. **

**Answer to guest review: **

**Lee143: Thanks for the support and I am sorry about how long it took to update. I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is my first historical Haylijah piece. I hope you like and Happy Halloween! On with the show…**

Chapter 5: The Girl

_1 November 1729_

_I must write quickly now. Heaven only knows what Niklaus will do in his haste to react. The wolves howl at our very door as I speak and my brother will not shy from taking action. Sister sits beside me, staring into the emptiness. She does not blame me for bringing this, our newest burden and the possibility of war to our very doorstep. If only I had chosen differently. But I could not. Nor will I now say I was wrong in the actions that I took that night to prolong her movement on this plane of existence. No, I do not apologize._

3 September 1729

Elijah stood watching the girl. He had watched for the span of seven years now. She did not seem aware of his presence. Blissfully unaware, playing with her friends, laughing and running about in her long skirts. Most women her age had married and bared their husbands children or died in childbirth. But not this girl. She was willful. Spirited. She wanted freedom.

Her long brown hair flew behind her while she ran around the swamp. She ducked and twirled with a graceful elegance that took Elijah's breath away. He stood in her territory, her kingdom of wolves. If discovered, they would most certainly attempt to kill him. Finding his death not so easy to achieve they would try to trap him and take him to her. Elijah would most happily bend a knee to her, his secret love.

The girl's head spun and for an instant, he thought she spotted him, watching her. Then her head spun back at the sound of a new voice. The boy. He was to be her husband. Not Elijah. She ran to the boy, throwing her arms around his neck before turning and waving at her friends. The boy and girl smiled at each other with the ease of two humans who looked forward to every waking day, knowing that it might be their last and enjoying each moment.

His heart ached as he watched the two walk together, holding hands and peering at each other with affection. Elijah stood close enough to hear the boy's proclamations of love and the girl's laughter and denial of a marriage. But he knew that their union was inevitable. They would marry. She would bear his children. She would grow older and become no more.

"And this is where you sneak off to every day, brother," Niklaus' voice sounded to his left and Elijah's head snapped to the side.

Niklaus smirked back up at him. His arrogance amused Elijah most of the time. But his ability to find him, always, did not. "I was curious about the wolves. That is all, Niklaus," Elijah replied stiffly, moving to leave the tree that had afforded him privacy to spy on the girl for a time.

Niklaus persisted. "Come, brother. Do not hold a secret such as this from me. The girl is it? You have fallen in love, again? With a girl who you refuse to speak with? Is that it, Elijah? Do you fear your advances will be rebuffed?"

Elijah scoffed. "Oh, Niklaus, you are so common in your own pursuits you would think me taken with a wolf? Come, now, brother, you know me better than that."

Shaking his head, Niklaus followed him, moving to stand in front of him and resting a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Elijah, dear Elijah, I saw the way that you were looking at her when you were not aware of my presence. Your mouth says 'No,' your expressions tell another story altogether."

It took a great effort for Elijah to control his temper. If Niklaus persisted in this direction, he would have to stay as far from the girl as possible. Once Niklaus focused upon something or someone; there was little that could dissuade him. "Niklaus, do you find your own obsessions so dull that you must pursue your siblings' precious little leisures?"

"You admit that she is a leisure?" Niklaus inquired, moving closer and smiling slowly in a predatory manner that had become so familiar to Elijah. "Or more simply stated, a pleasure or a desire that you refuse yourself? What holds you back, brother?"

"Oh, Niklaus, go home," Elijah sighed, jerking away and moving away from his brother as quickly as he could go.

Niklaus' laughter followed him. Elijah felt cold on his way back to town. He did not stop or talk to anyone until he entered his room and locked the door behind him. He forced himself to rest, his fingers drumming on his desk top as he picked up his journal and then tossed it aside. He could not record his thoughts. What if Niklaus were to come into this, his sanctuary and begin to look for clues to Elijah's mystery? Not even a lock would prevent his brother from ruining this for him.

31 October 1729

Over the following weeks, Elijah forced himself to stay away from the girl as much as he would like to look upon her face once more. Rebekah came into his room early on All Hallow's Eve in a new gown. "Do you like it, brother?" she asked him with a wide smile.

"You look lovely, Rebekah," Elijah replied, moving over to kiss his sister on her cheek.

Rebekah glowed. "Niklaus has spent most of the morning and the afternoon ordering our help about making sure that the masquerade will be the talk of New Orleans tomorrow."

"I'm sure he has, sister," Elijah replied. He only intended to make a brief appearance before retiring to his room for the night. Let Niklaus rejoice in the debauchery that the night would offer while Elijah contemplated the girl who he would never meet.

Linking arms with his beloved sister, Elijah walked down the hall and to the side staircase. He knew how Rebekah loved to make an entrance. Many eyes moved to them and Elijah watched them. He stopped on Niklaus, a figure with a devil's mask and that smirk of his that made many a man's blood run cold. He escorted a young woman, whose face was covered but her hair Elijah would recognize anywhere and her walk. Less like many woman of the days. Her walk boasted of unseen strength and speed. He had seen her best the males of her pack with no more than a long stick, beating them 'til they gave way.

Rebekah's head spun when Elijah's movements quickened and she was forced to keep up with him. "Elijah," she whispered to him. "What is the hurry?"

"Never mind," Elijah replied when Niklaus stopped before them.

"Miss Hayley Labanoir, may I introduce my siblings? Mr. Elijah Mikaelson and Miss Rebekah Mikaelson." Niklaus' smile made Elijah feel violent urges but he kept them at bay. For now.

Elijah bowed and took Hayley's hand, kissing the back of it, "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he told her sincerely. She would never know how much.

Rebekah curtsied. "Charmed, I'm sure," she said with a smile.

"I'm not used to parties," Hayley confided in them.

"Really? Do tell?" Rebekah's smile widened.

Hayley hesitated. "My people. We do not leave our land that often."

"Where are you from?" Rebekah asked her.

"Rebekah," Elijah whispered. Rebekah gave him a look.

"Perhaps it is best if you and I spoke to others. Allow Elijah to act as Miss Labanoir's chaperone for a time." Niklaus did not wait to hear anyone else's thoughts before he took Rebekah's arm and pulled her away.

"Is he always so…strange?" Hayley asked and Elijah let out a laugh. Hayley glanced up at him.

"One could say that. Would you like to come inside? I can give you a tour of our home," Elijah extended his arm and Hayley took it.

They went up the stairs and into the house. Elijah took her back down the steps to the library and she removed her mask. "It's hard to breath," she explained, her cheeks reddening.

Elijah smiled, removing his own and her cheeks turned a red shade. He tried to contain his desire to cross the room and take her in his arms. He would find pleasure in nothing more than kissing her 'til she could not breathe. Her chest rose and fell with every patter of her heart. It's pace had quickened since they entered the room and seemed to be galloping along. He wondered if it would still if he held her to him.

"Could I have a glass of water?" Hayley asked him shyly.

"Of course," Elijah turned away and walked out of the room. Once he came back in, he found her sitting in his favorite chair, reading one of his favorite books. "Do you like to read in the native French?" he inquired.

"Yes. My family is from France," Hayley said absently, turning a page.

"Your water," Elijah said and she took the glass, her fingers brushing his.

"You're awfully cold. Perhaps you should be the one wearing gloves," Hayley teased him, her eyebrows rising and Elijah chuckled.

"Perhaps I should light a fire?" Elijah inquired.

Hayley seemed pleased with the thought, her head bobbing. "That would be pleasant. Do you think that we're missed? At the party?"

"They could do without our company for now," Elijah told her.

Hayley nodded, her eyes moving back to the page she had been reading when he interrupted her but then she met his gaze again. "Why do you look at me so?"

"You are a great beauty," Elijah told her and her eyes widened before her cheeks brightened with her heart's blood again.

"You're kind to say so," Hayley's eyes flicked to the book. Then the fire. Back to Elijah. "Why do I feel as if I have sensed you before?"

"Perhaps you have," Elijah said.

Hayley nodded. Closing the book, she got up and placed it back on the shelf before picking up her glass. She drained the contents and Elijah reached for it. Their hands met again and Elijah lost his focus for a mere second. The glass dropped between them, about to hit the floor when his reflexes kicked in and he caught it.

Hayley's eyes widened. "What a lovely trick," she said but her words were cold. "So my people are right. You and your family are vampires." She shook her head as if she felt disappointed before she drew back a gloved hand and slashed at his face. Her long nails had torn through the delicate fabric of her silk glove.

Elijah grabbed her wrist in his hand while her other hand came up to rip through his flesh. He would not hurt her, nor would he allow her to harm him lest it provoke his siblings.

"Hayley, I mean you no harm," Elijah whispered, hoping she might listen.

Hayley let out a bitter laugh. "Vampires are our enemies," she snapped.

"You are not my foe," Elijah replied when she kicked him, making him bend over. She tried to free her limbs from his grasp but he held her firm, slipping one arm around her back and knocking her to the floor, landing atop the angry wolf queen.

"You may kill me, vampire, but my pack will avenge my death." Hayley's glare made Elijah's own nature come to the fore. His fangs elongated and the veins beneath his eyelids appeared in the reflection that was her eyes. He saw the monster that he was and he suddenly tore away from her as if burned. "Go!" he ordered her, moving away from her, forcing himself to his feet and standing before the doors to his balcony. "Go before my brother finds his plans, whatever they might be, have failed. Go while you still breathe."

He did not hear her movements toward freedom. The sound of her heels moved closer and closer until she stood beside him. "You are not what I thought you would be, Elijah," Hayley said, her hand coming to rest on his arm.

"And you are everything I dreamed you would be and more," Elijah whispered, turning to her.

Hayley's eyes shone with confusion. "You were watching me, were you not?"

"Yes," Elijah confessed. "I have loved you, from afar. And now you stand before me and I can only bring you death and loneliness. You must leave. Leave, Hayley, please!" His words came out so quietly that he wondered if she heard him when she lifted his face to hers.

"No. I will not leave your side," Hayley promised him. "I have looked for you. I saw you in my dreams. My people. They have plans for me and my future. None of those plans were with you in mind. But here you are and here I am. I will not run from you. I will not run when I feel death standing by my side and I would welcome you into my embrace."

Elijah shook his head. "You do not know what you say. You are a girl."

"I am a woman and I would be yours. To stand by your side. To go with you on your travels. To take your burden of loneliness from you. To ease your pain and to balm your wounds." Hayley's words filled Elijah's heart with hopes that he could have never voiced previously.

"I shall." Elijah took Hayley in his arms, pulling her to him and kissing her. But the taste of her lips could not quench his desire and soon he had lifted her in his arms and moved them up the stairs, into his room.

Hayley's lips parted as Elijah removed her clothing and laid her down. The moonlight bathed her skin through the open curtain and Elijah breathed her in. His lips moved over her, caressing, kissing, sucking her flesh while she whimpered. "More," she cried beneath him and he gave more and more still. She pulled him closer as their lips moved together while their bodies moved in an eternal beat older than they.

When they stilled, she looked at him. "Do you wish to feed from me?" Hayley asked him.

"Yes," Elijah answered, fearing her eyes would fill with loathing and she would leave him.

"Then you may," she moved her hair aside and waited for him.

Elijah felt his lips part, his fangs desiring to tear into her sweet flesh. He moved so she lay beneath him and pressed his fangs to her throat before sliding them inside and she cried out in pain but then shr sighed with pleasure and they began to move together once more as he drank from her. She cried out as her blood flowed down her shoulder and neck and he pulled away, licking her clean. Tearing his wrist, he offered her his blood and she drank with relish.

Elijah could not think of a day or a night that he had found more pleasure in the world. Finally, she was his. He could no longer imagine a world in which she was not his and he was not hers. Sleep claimed him as he held her warmth to him, feeling pleasure in her embrace.

When the sun filtered in through the windows, Elijah found that Hayley's body had cooled in his embrace. "Hayley," Elijah's words came out in a hush then grew as his fear quickened his blood. "Hayley! Hayley!"

"Elijah!" Rebekah entered his room, staring at the girl in his arms. "Oh my! What have you done?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Dear sister, he has done nothing. It was I. The devious one. Do not worry. Our family has grown. You will thank me for this one day, brother," Niklaus said and Elijah leapt from the bed.

"You killed her!" Elijah roared, slamming Niklaus against the opposite wall.

"Perhaps. Or no. No, I have made her better. For you, brother. You would take her. So, I have given her to you. As a gift. When my curse is lifted, she may once again enjoy the freedoms of her wolf nature. Now, you, too, have every reason to want my curse lifted. For your love. And now, here she comes. Let's go, sister, let the happy couple rejoice."

Hayley stumbled into the hallway. "The sun. It burns me, Elijah," she cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Why?"

"Oh, my dear. I am sorry. My brother. Rash fool that he is." Elijah took her in his arms as she wept. "I am so sorry."

"Elijah, I cannot be a demon," Hayley cried.

Elijah shook his head. "You will not be a demon. You will be stronger and I will help you. I will not allow you to become a monster."

Hayley nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. "I cannot return to my people like this," she told him.

_1, November 1729_

_But she did return to her people the next day and misfortune favored us both when she took the life of her betrothed in a fit of bloodlust. For what he had done to her, I will never forgive myself or my brother. However, I must keep on. She needs me and as long as she still calls out my name in the dark, I will be at her side as I am now with her people at my door, demanding blood. _

_If we must run. I will run. But I will not run alone. I will run with her by my side. My eternal partner. My love. My wife. _

**Side note: I do plan on continuing the ghost story/one shot/chapter 4 but I need to finish some other stories first. Thank you for your patience. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Answers to guest reviews: **

**Guest: Haylijah is cute. I love them to pieces, especially when they're kids. **

**Guest: Yes, all of the Mikaelsons were ghosts in the last one-shot. **

**Guest: Thank you for your vote. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


End file.
